


Walking Wounded

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are in a very dangerous line of work, but this time their job has nothing to do with their injuries.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Walking Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 573: Dangerous at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“But it’s such a dangerous line of work!” Ryo’s aunt had protested when he’d told her he’d decided to become a cop. 

“I know, but after what happened to mom and dad…” He hadn’t needed to finish; Aunt Elena had understood. The police investigating the shooting had dismissed any idea that Ryo’s parents might be innocent victims. They’d seen the package of drugs and that had been enough for them to conclude that the dealers in art and antiquities had been heavily involved in drug smuggling.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” Elena had pleaded. “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.” She’d already lost her older brother and her sister-in-law; it would be too much to lose their only child as well.

“I promise, and I’ll be fine. Most cops never get injured.”

And he had been fine; throughout his time in uniform he’d barely gotten as much as a scratch, and he’d only had to draw his gun a handful of times. But then he’d made detective, been partnered with Dee Laytner, and since then…

He’d been shot, stabbed, knocked unconscious several times, just avoided being blown up along with the precinct house, run over, thrown out a window, and had various things fall on him. There’d been gashes, and strains, cracked ribs and broken bones, and not all of his injuries were a result of his job. It was as though he’d suddenly become terminally accident-prone. 

Being a cop was dangerous, but being Dee’s partner just added to the risk. It wasn’t even Dee’s fault; they just seemed to land that kind of case. The very first one they’d worked on together had left Dee with a broken arm, and maybe Ryo should have taken that as an omen of things to come, but despite everything he wouldn’t trade his partner for anyone else, especially now they were lovers. Dee was a part of him; so what if they got a bit banged up now and then? They were both still alive because they knew they could count on each other.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ryo snickered.

“What’s funny?” Dee came up behind his lover, wrapping his arms gently around him in deference to Ryo’s bruised ribs. 

“Just thinking about what Aunt Elena’s going to say when she sees us.” Ryo studied his mostly healed split lip, his black eyes and swollen nose. Dee, his chin resting on Ryo’s shoulder, didn’t look much better, with the stitched cut above his eyebrow, the side of his face one big multi-coloured bruise, and his right arm bandaged from wrist to elbow. “She always worries about me because of my dangerous job.”

Ryo’s Aunt and uncle were due to arrive shortly for a visit.

“Least you can tell her this had nothin’ to do with your job,” Dee pointed out. “If she thinks police work is dangerous it’s got nothin’ on sports.”

“Don’t remind me. I never imagined a charity softball game could be so brutal!”

The End


End file.
